Wild kratts- The new beginning
by seahorse111
Summary: On one normal night, the Kratts receive a strange security scan that changes everything... But the question is... for the better? Or the worse? (Story much better than summary, if a little short) First story! K for small amounts of blood.
1. Chapter 1

All was normal at the HQ... normal for the kratts anyway.

Aviva was making a new invention, Martin was eating chocolate (what?) , Chris was trying to organize his backpack (how many times do you have to organize it? -.-) , Jimmy was eating pizza, and Koki was staring worriedly at the screen of her computer. Aviva was the first one to notice her. "Whatcha lookin at?" She asked.  
"I don't understand" Aviva replied. Koki sighed.  
"Just look at the screen" she muttered.  
Aviva looked shocked, there was a strange hooded figure on the screen. "Zach?" She asked.  
"Nope" Koki replied.  
"Donita?"  
"Nope again"  
"Gourmand?"  
"No!"  
"What, Dabio is working all by himself?!"  
"Defiantly not" Koki said, beginning to get frustrated.  
"Well then, there's no more villains it could be!"  
"Aviva, has it occurred to you, that their may be more villains in this world than _just __our_ villains?"  
Aviva nodded. "I just hoped that it would be one we'd faced before so... the bros could face him or her no problemo"  
Koki smiled. "You meen, so _we _could face him or her no problemo" she said.  
By now the entire crew had gathered around the screen. Chris leaned over and turned on the microphone. "Who are you!?" He shouted.  
The figure said nothing. He, or maybe she, just walked away. 

**Duh duh duh!**

**Martin: "Ahh! This is bad, everybody, panic!"**

**Seahorse111: "Shut up!"**

**Martin: "No!"**

**Seahorse111: *Throws some chocolate to Martin***

**Martin: "Yay!" *Runs away***

**Seahorse111: Review! Or I will kill the bros! O-O Just joking!**

**Chris: "You'd better hope you are" **

**Seahorse111: *Notices frying pan in hand* O-O Gotta go!**

**REVIEW! XD!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The call had come late at night, so the team decided to put it off till tomorrow. Not because they were lazy, but because they were tired and would probably jut fall asleep against a tree or something. After they had a good nights sleep, the team flew the tortuga over where the cloaked figure had last been spotted. When Martin and Chris stepped out of the tortuga they realized that the forest was much quieter than usual. "Where are all the animals?" Chris wondered aloud. Martin shrugged. "Hiding?" He said. Suddenly the hooded figure zipped past.  
"What was that?!" Shouted Chris.  
"I think that was our mystery figure" Martin answered.

Chris's P.O.V

We wandered through the forest for hours, but there was no sign of the hooded figure. Rain clouds were beginning to gather overhead. Then we the the figure. Standing alone in the shadows. I glared at it. The figure turned to face me. I poked Martin. "T- turn around" I whispered.  
Martin turned around, then he screamed. The hooded figure ran at us. The hood fell of, relieving long black hair. (OK... it's a girl O-O) Me and Martin ran. The girl was coming closer and closer. She pulled a dagger out of her cloak and swung, missing me by centimeters. She lashed again and again, and finally she sliced a small cut in my arm. Ignoring the pain I kept on running. By the time me and Martin escaped from her, we were both scratched. "Le-let's call the crew on our creature pods" Martin panted. He dug his hands into his pockets. "Uh oh!" He yelled.  
"Uh-oh what?" I asked him.  
"I lost my creature pod!" He shouted.  
I gulped. "Let's hope I have mine" I said.  
Martin nodded. I dug through my pockets, there was my creature pod! (Phew) There was cut through it, but when I clicked the call button a fuzzy picture of Aviva appeared. "Aviva, we're in the forest, sending coordinates now!" I shouted. Aviva nodded. Then the signal cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came quickly. Almost _too_ quickly. Martin awoke by the sounds of footsteps. At first he thought it was the girl coming back for revenge, but it wasn't. "Wake up sleepy head" said a familiar voice. It was Aviva. Chris groaned and sat up. Aviva grinned. The kratts climbed into the tortuga and it sped of to the next location.

Aviva's P.O.V

I stared at Kok who was staring at her computer screen. "What are you doing?" I asked. Koki shrugged."Checking to see where our mystery figure will be going next" she answered. I smiled. Koki jerked. "She'll be in the Sahara desert!" I sighed.  
"I'll tell the bros"

Martin's P.O.V

I just starting to get to sleep when Aviva came bursting into the room. "CK,MK!" She shouted. "The hooded figure is in the Sahara desert!" I groaned.  
"Can't we put it off until tomorrow?' Aviva shook her head.  
"Jimmy's already flying us there" she stared at me, then to Chris who was already packing. (-.-) "This time, me and Koki will be coming too"

**Seahorse111: Cliffie! Next chapter will be longer hopefully)**

**Fans: We heard that!**

**Seahorse111: Go away!**

**Martin: How old are you and do you have a writers permit?**

**Seahorse111: None of your business, and what the heck is a writers permit!?**

**Martin: *Opens Seahorse111's wallet***

**Seahorse111: Hey, what are you doing, w-wha stop taking my money!**

**Martin: You don't have a writers permit so now I have to sue you  
**

**Chris: Martin, there is no such thing as a writers permit! *Chases around with a frying pan*  
**

**Seahorse111: *Grabs wallet* Review, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sahara was very, very hot. Koki was staring at the screen of he Creature pod. Finally she yelled, "the mystery figure is just up that sand dune!" She yelled, pointing at a particularly large dune. "Come on!" Chris yelled. He raced over the sand dune and gasped. "M-Martin? Aviva? Koki? You all have to come see this" . The crew raced up the dune and gasped as well, at the bottom of the dune, was a huge building with the letters VAEC printed all over it.

Chris's P.O.V

We raced over the the door of the building. It was solid metal and has the letters VAEC at the top. I pushed on the door, it was unlocked, much to my surprise. "Come on guys, lets go in" I whispered. We did.

The building was huge! Hallways, staircases, even a water fountain in the middle. I frowned. There was yelping, growling, squealing, you name it, coming from a room to my left. I turned around and stared at the door. The rest of the crew was staring at it as well. We all raced toward it, that door was unlocked too. Inside were hundreds, maybe thousands of animals locked up in cages! "We gotta free them" Martin whispered. I nodded. There were no keyholes to the cage, just sliding handles. We all crept up to a cage and opened it. I grabbed a tiger cub, Martin took a hyena pup, Aviva took a HUGE fruit bat (A/N there are some huge ones that are like 4 maybe 6 feet) , and Koki took a wild boar. All of the animals were asleep. "I'll call Jimmy on his creature pod and tell him to come over here" Koki whispered. a second later, she did. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the hall. Suddenly, two hooded figures stepped inside the room! The first one looked to be about 16 while the other looked maybe... 5. The taller one whipped her hood off and so did the smaller one. They both had black hair and eyes that were such a dark brown they looked almost black. The older one smirked and said "oh, good work, you found us, I'm Vanessa and my sister here is Ellie" she gestured to the younger figure who was now tugging on Vanessa's sleeve and asking for some juice. Ellie finally looked up at us and when she did she said "hey! You stealed the kitty, puppy, birdie, and piggy!" (A/N like how she talks with the wrong grammer and called all the animals stuff like kitty?) Vanessa looked up at us.  
"Yes, Ellie they did, and now we have to teach them a lesson" Vanessa whipped out her dagger and smiled. "Payback time" she whispered.

**There's gonna be like 2 or 3 more chapters of this and... review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, after this, until the poll is finished, I won't be able to update this story! :(  
Very funny ghost whisperer, thank for the idea! JK (Caviva forever! 3)  
**

Martin's POV

"Do any of you have a plan?" I asked.  
Chris shrugged. "Nada."

"I do!" Jimmy said, he'd arrived a short while ago.  
"Well, what is it?" Aviva asked as Vanessa went over her own plan.  
"Umm... This!" Jimmy said, picking up a smallish crate and throwing it at Vanessa, knocking her out cold.

"Now we run!"  
I sighed as we arrived in the original hallway, Chris hung back for a few moments before returning, hands a little bloody from cutting them on the handles.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
He nodded. "I'm fine, stings a little that's all..."  
I cut him off. "That's good." Then I noticed the look on his face. "What aren't you telling me?"  
He sighed. "I tried to tell you... she's awake!"

"That's not possible!" It was Aviva. "She got hit _hard_."

I shrugged. "Alright whatever- Chris you got the tiger? Good. Now let's-"

I was cut off because all of the animals leaped out of our arms, hit the floor, and instantly grew to the size of adult animals.  
The eagle that had been perched on Jimmy's shoulder flew off too.

None of us fainted, we were in too much shock.  
Jimmy looked very close though.

"Thank you."  
We all spun around at the sudden voice, who was it coming from?  
The tiger. Of course it was.

"F-for what?" Jimmy asked.  
"For saving us from that Nature Hater."

The eagle spoke, too. "We may seem young, but we are as old as creation itself. It is time to lose our powers, too pass them on to someone younger."

The bat nodded at us, and gestured with one of its huge wings.  
"Wait.." Koki said. "You don't mean..."

Chris's face looked really stupid.  
"We do," the boar said. "Are you ready?"

"No!" Jimmy squeaked.  
"Wait." Aviva said. "What powers?"

"No time to explain! The hyena yipped. "She's coming!"

All of the animal's eyes glowed bright golden, until the glow spread not just from their iris's, but to our eyes as well.

***  
When we awoke, I found that I was staring at Chris's foot.

Wait.

It was a paw.

**Wee! Cliffy! Don't kill me! Sorry about the short chapter! I will attempt to make the next one longer!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am _proud _of that cliffhanger 8D**

**Martin's POV**

I shakily got up on my feet, and then fell over... because now I had _four _legs.

"Oh, _wow," _It was Chris's voice, though rougher and more of a growl _type_ thing. "I am a _tiger!"  
_

Koki's voice, now turned into a little more of a deep snort, said, "oh, yeah, and _none of us knew that!" _She rolled her eyes, and I... laughed, because... I was a hyena.

Wow.

"Guys! She's coming!" Jimmy shouted, voice transformed into a screech.

I spun around to see _Vanessa _with Ella clutching on to her back charging towards us like an angered rhino.

"Run!" Aviva's new screech, higher than Jimmy's pierced the air and...oh-no! We were being picked up!

"Hey, chill!" I looked up to see a human face looming over me, he had brown eyes with gold flecks, brown skin, and short black hair.

"It's me, the _original _hyena, hah hah."

I turned around to see the rest of the crew held by the original animals, and then, after a few seconds of waiting, Hyena Boy jumped out of the way and both Vanessa and Ella ran through the open door.

"Window!" It was the original bat, who I will call Bat Woman.

Hyena Boy looked up. "Yeah, I see it too, but we need to hurry, before she comes back!"

"SHE'S BACK!" Hyena Boy nearly dropped me in his panic.

"GET THROUGH THE WINDOW ALREADY!" I screamed.

"I"M TRYING! I"M TRYING!"

Aviva stared at Bat Woman and rolled her eyes at me before flapping her wings and flying up to the window, kicking at it the best she could in bat form until-  
_crrk._

The window burst open and Hyena Boy kicked Vanessa off to the side and slung me under his arm, climbing up the wall as well as he could with me tucked under his shoulder.

Bat Woman and Eagle Guy were acing the wall with no extra baggage.

After much sweating and near falls we were finally at the window, slipping out one by one.

Sweat welled up on the foreheads on all of us as we tumbled out, Vanessa just scrambling to the ledge

"I'll get you!" She shouted. "I swear, I'm gonna get you!"

We decided that we did not want to get caught, so we ran or flew until she was safely out of sight, though we all waited anxiously for her to come storming over a random sand dune.

"You can change back now," Hyena Boy said, and Chris just stared at him. "Sure, sure. How?"

Hyena Boy laughed, and my fur prickled when I heard that unsettling hyena's cackling coming out of a normal mouth, though this time I was pretty sThat made me very anure it was a laugh.

"Oh. Right. You're newbies."

That made me very anxious, and Aviva voiced my fears."Newbies... as in there large more like us?"

Tiger Boy nodded thoughtfully. "Highly likely, after all, why would we- you be the only ones?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, why couldn't there be others? I don't she why not."

Koki snorted. "There go the nerds. They're gonna be doing this a lot, aren't they? Now we just need Aviva."

"Guys I'm a bat! Goodbye creature power suits! Hello bat!"

Jimmy looked quite confused. "We still need them for other things."

Avica fluttered back down to the ground. "Right. There we go, ruining my fun. Now, tell us how to change back, now that the moment is gone."

Jimmy tossed, his head, which I figured was the best shrug he could do."

"It's really quite easy," Bat Woman said. Of course, she and Aviva are gonna be best buds.

Hyena Boy nodded. "Yes. Just picture yourself as a human."

Not quite wanting to be human again, I relented and focused on the human side of me, saying goodbye to my new sense of smell.

Once we were all human, we started heading to the Tortuga, Chris making random comments on how he was so blind.

Once we were inside all of the 'originals' announced that they would be deciding on names for themselves, and I frowned, Aviva nodding in understanding.

"We're going to destroy literally every villain that comes our way," Koki said, changing into a boar and back again.

Aviva nodded. "Yes, this will be lots of fun."


End file.
